Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. To support such services, service providers often manage and process large data assets for access by different business units or entities. Moreover, because such data assets often contain sensitive or private data, these data assets have traditionally been encrypted to for data security. However, implementing encryption across large datasets that are accessed by multiple business units and/or entities can potentially be burdensome with respect to providing secure access to encryption keys to authorized users. Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to enabling secure management of encryption keys while facilitating efficient interaction among the business units/entities of an organizations and their data assets.